ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Once Bitten, Twice Shy/Transcript
(Nya takes the covers off of a skeleton.) Nya: Some villagers unearthed the remains of this Fangpyre a few miles away. It predates the Golden Age, and must be hundreds of years old. Although the venom in the fangs of the Fangpyre genetically mutate human cells into reptilian, I've learned there could be a way to stop the effects without having to create an antivenom. (Zane is shown taking notes while Kai is bored. Cole is drawing a picture of him fighting while Jay, sporting a new hairstyle, stares at Nya with an infatuated expression on his face.) If one is able to wildly raise their heart rate, hypothetically it could reverse the venom's effects. (Her cheeks turn pink.) Resulting in...diminished, uh, excuse me, is someone wearing perfume? I'm severely allergic to perfume. Jay: Heh. (Whispers to Kai) You told me it was men's cologne. Kai: Meh, I get them mixed up. (Everyone but Jay and Nya laughs. Zane turns his humor switch off.) Cole: Ah, looks like class is over. Time to start stomping some Serpentine before they find any Fangblades. Kai: Sounds like a plan. Zane: I'm excited to join. (Jay waits for them to leave.) Jay: Uh, hey uh, Nya, I'm sorry. The reason I was—you know—I went to Kai because—look. What I'm trying to say is— Nya: I know. It's just a cruel joke. I should be fine. Please, go fight snakes. Jay: No, no, no, no. I was trying to impress you. Before Sensei left, he said our heart was the key to unlocking our True Potential. Nya: Impress me? But I look so... Jay: Fantastic. (Nya begins playing with her hair.) Look, maybe, if you'll let me, I can take you to some big fancy restaurant. You don't have to, if you don't want to... Nya: You mean like a date? Jay: Um, yeah? Nya: Sure! I'd love to. But I have to go now before the perfume toxins enter my bloodstream and I go into shock. See you tonight. (She leaves.) Jay: Yes! (Laughs, and accidentally pricks himself on the skeleton.) Ow! Aah! Man. (He leaves unaware of a trickle of venom dripping from the skeleton.) ---- (On the Mountain of Madness, Wu confronts Garmadon.) Garmadon: Hello, brother. What took you so long? You brought the katana from our youth. Funny, you never had the courage to cross the temple wall, yet now you have the courage to come here. Wu: Why have you come to this place of darkness? Garmadon: A place as wicked as me? Don't you see? Here I feel at home. In Ninjago, I was physically unable to hold all four Spinjitzu Weapons. But here, dark magic has made me stronger and what was once impossible is now possible. (He reveals he now has four arms.) Wu: You came here only to possess the Weapons of Spinjitzu? Garmadon: Yes, brother, and I refuse to allow you or your petty Ninja to stop me! (He summons four weapons to wield and starts attacking his brother.) Wu: (He falls down in a pit of mud and tries to fend against the Mud Monsters.) Brother, I've not come here to— Garmadon: You will pay for your visit. Mud Monsters, converge! You don't belong here, old fool. You should've known better than to try to stop me. Wu: (Struggling) I didn't come to stop you. I came to warn you. To tell you—your son's in danger! Aah! Garmadon: Lloyd? (He pulls Wu out of the Mud Monsters.) What has Lloyd gotten himself into? Wu: He has opened a can of worms I fear I will never be able to close. Garmadon: You mean we will never be able to close. Get up. You can tell me more later. First, we need to return home. How did you find me? Wu: Traveler's Tea. But I used it all and now have no way back. Garmadon: There is only one way to return to Ninjago. But to get there, we must pass through the Mountain of Madness and it is a long and dangerous road ahead. Wu: I wouldn't have it any other way. Garmadon: We should leave. Before it really gets dark. ---- (The Serpentine dig their way aboveground just outside of Mega Monster Amusement Park.) Skales: This is it, Pythor. The map leads us here. The first Fangblade. (He points to the park.) Maybe it's better to wait until dark, so we don't attract any unwanted attention from the Ninja or Samurai. Pythor: Oh, I have a feeling we'll fit right in. (A kid runs away and screams.) Employee: Hey, don't go. Man: Excuse me. Would you mind if my family takes a picture with you? Woman: Your costume is so authentic. Pythor: Of course. Welcome to—to, uh (He looks at a sign.) Mega Monster Amusement Park! Skales: Say cheese. All: Cheese! ---- (At the ''Destiny's Bounty, Jay is getting ready for the date.) Did I ever tell you I was the first one to learn Spinjitzu? No, I mean, uh, I ''invented Spinjitzu. Yeah, that's it. And i invented a few other moves, like the karate double chop. Hyah! (He looks at his hand, which has formed scales.) No! No, no, no. The prick from the Fangpyre fang! Oh, no. This isn't happening. No, it's nothing. It's just a rash. It'll probably just go away. You're gonna do great, Jay. This is your chance to shine. Hehe. (He goes to the bridge wearing gloves.) Cole: Whoa, where are you going, Mr. Fancy? Jay: Didn't you hear? I'm taking Nya to a nice restaurant. A really nice restaurant. Kai: You might wanna change your plans. The bridge just picked up evidence of Serpentine activity over at Mega Monster Amusement Park. (The monitor shows a photo of Serpentine in the park.''l '''Jay': Hey, that's Pythor. Zane: Pythor would not be there for fun. We believe a Fangblade may be buried underneath the park. Jay: We can't let them get it! Oh, but my date... Kai: Jay, if they get all four of them, Pythor can unleash the Great Devourer. Get your priorities straight, man. (Jay gets an idea and goes knock on Nya's door just after she comes in as Samurai X.) Nya: Huh? Jay: (opening the door) Uh, Nya, you there? (Nya slams the door.) Argh! Nya: Don't come in! I'm getting ready. Jay: Well, um—I just wanna talk to you about our date. You know, I'm hearing really bad reviews for the restaurant and I just... Nya: (Her bracelet projects a map.) Serpentine spotted at Mega Monster Amusement Park? Jay: You know, I think we should cancel. Nya: (She opens the door.) Oh, you're canceling? Jay: No, no. I just wanted to know if you would rather go to the Mega Monster Amusement Park instead. Nya: Really? That would be perfect! But aren't you overdressed? (Nya gasps when she sees her Samurai helmet in view.''A) '''Jay': Well, yeah. Of course, I need to change— (Nya kicks the helmet.) What was that? Nya: Nothing! You know what? I'll dress up too. Looks fun. Jay: Hey, I was thinking, you know, we'd take my Storm Glider there. Nya: Sounds like fun. (She comes from behind a changing screen in a sequined dress which stuns Jay before he smiles.) I'm in your hands. (They take off.) ---- (Wu and Garmadon follows a path that leads to the Mountain of Madness.) Garmadon: So, what kind of trouble has Lloyd gotten himself into? Wu: Well, I'm afraid to say, the worst kind. He's reopened the Serpentine tombs, and now that they have united, Pythor is trying to find the Four Silver Fangblades to unleash the Great Devourer. Garmadon: The very snake that turned me evil? Wu: Yes. Garmadon: Why would Lloyd open the tombs? Wu: To be like you. Garmadon: I never wanted him to. Thank you for watching out for him. Wu: You may think of me as your enemy, but I was first your brother. ---- (Jay and Nya arrived at a restaurant in Mega Monster.) Jay: Yeah, even when I was young, it was clear I was born and bred for adventure. I was the first one to get my knot badge in 'Lil Scouts. I was always trying daring foods. I once built these wings from scrap metal and other—uh, you okay? You seem kind of distant. Nya: Uh, yeah. It's just the portions are so big. And to think we split our dish. Jay: Heh. So that Samurai. Oh, man. I hate him, don't you? He's such a showboat, you know? If you ask me, he's nothing without his big, clunky exo-suit. Nya: Oh. Jay: Yeah. Nothing can compare to two good old fashioned feet and fists, don't you think? Nya: Yeah, sure. Jay: You know, sssomebody once told me... (He gasps and looks at his reflection in a spoon. He realizes he has fangs.) Nya: You okay? Jay: Excusse me. I have to use the resstroom. (He enters the restroom and discovers he's turning green before removing his glove and seeing his hand in the same condition.) Oh, gosh. I'm turning into a snake! (A man tries to enter the restroom.) I'm busy, dude! Can't you see it's taken? I can't go out there looking like this. This is the worst date ever! ---- (Meanwhile, a group of visitors is riding an attraction that is meant to be scary.) Man: Ha! Lame! This ride is stupid. (He sees the Serpentine digging.) Heh, look how stupid this guy looks. (He and the others were sprayed with Venomari Venom.) Get me off this thing! Mommy! Kai: Where is everybody? (They see the riders scream and run out of the attraction.) Cole: Wait a minute, that ride was never scary. Zane: Venomari. Kai: Should we get Jay? Cole: Let's not bother the two lovebirds. I think we can handle this. Kai: Excuse us, coming through. Cole: Nothing to look at, folks. Zane: This is official Ninja business. ---- (Jay still hasn't come back from the restroom and Nya is worried.) Nya: (Sighs) Sorry, Jay. Duty calls. (She leaves the booth.) Jay: Huh, you don't look so bad. Just go out there and tell her the truth. (He feels something on his back and turns around.) Ah! I have a tail! No, no, it's okay, Jay. Lots of girls like tails. (He goes back to their table.) She left? Nya? Man: Snake! (Everyone surrounds him.) Jay No! Stop! You don't understand! ---- (Nya gets in her Mech. Meanwhile, the Serpentine uncovers the Fangblade.) Pythor: Ah. (Laughs) The first fangblade is ours! (The Sword of Fire is shown igniting as Kai, Cole and Zane arrive.) Kai: Not ssso fasst. Cole: Really? That's the best you got? Kai: I couldn't think of anything on the fly. Cole: How about "Time to burn" or "Jump on this fire ride?" Kai: Well, next time, you lead. Cole: Next time I will. Kai: Oh, yeah? If you can catch up. Cole: Oh, come on. You gotta follow my lead. (They attack the Serpentine.) Man: Ninjas? Ninjas aren't scary. Zane: Watch and learn, brothers. (He uses his True Potential, but accidentally freezes his teammates.) Oops. Pythor: (Everyone laughs and runs away, but Nya uses her Mech to steal the Fangblade.) Stop him! Nya: (tries to fly off but can't) Thruster malfunction. (She runs away but the snakes eventually tackle her.) Pythor: Finally, the mystery man is revealed. (Everyone gasps when her helmet is taken off.) Or should I have said mystery girl? Who's gonna save you now, hmm? ---- (The crowd is still hitting Jay.) Jay: Ow! (He crawls out, heads to the restroom, and conceals himself with his scarf.) Do not go in there. He bites. This is not dinner theater, people. It's real! Arm yourselves. (He runs outside.) Nya! Where is she? (He sees a group of snakes.) Hey! (The Serpentine laugh at him when they see his tail.) Pythor: Oh, what happened? Snake bite your tongue? Nya: (Tied on a roller coaster train) Jay! Help! Pythor: (Signals for Bytar to turn it on) Later, alligator. Let's go, boys. (Jay gets on the ride.) Nya: What happened to you? Jay: What happened to you? (He spots a ring of fire and broken tracks ahead.) Unh, we have to get you out of here. Nya: (seeing his tail) Were you bit? Take off your head scarf. Jay: I prefer not. I was meaning to tell you, but I didn't want it to ruin the date. Nya: Oh, that's so sweet. Hey, you were the first in your 'Lil Scouts group to get your knot badge, right? Jay: Yeah, about that, I made that up just so I could impress you. I was never in 'Lil Scouts. Nya: You weren't? Hold on. Jay: What? You have an idea? Nya: No, hold on! (They ride down a slope and Jay's scarf comes undone.) Jay: Aah! Don't look at me! I'm a monster. Though I hate the Samurai, where is he when you actually need him? Samurai! Help! Help! Samurai! Nya: Jay, I don't think the Samurai is coming. Jay: Why? Nya: I know this might not be the best time, but I haven't been totally honest either. Jay: What is it? Nya: I...I'm the Samurai! Jay: You're the Samurai!? Aah! We're running out of track. Nya: Jay, if anything horrible were to happen, I want you to know that you don't have to wear cologne or pretend to be anything that you're not. Because I like you best when you're you. (She kisses him and he turns back to human.) Your face. You're returning back to normal. Jay: It's just like you said. You must have raised my heart rate. Nya: Whatever happens next, just remember, you are the best you. (Jay stands up as his Nunchucks begin to surge with more power than before.) What's happening? Jay: My True Potential. (He turns into pure electricity and stops the train before it reaches the ring of fire.) ---- (The Ninja meet up at the Park's entrance.) Zane: You really had me fooled. I never guessed you were the Samurai. Cole: I wished I had a sister like you. Kai: Technically, I was the first to discover her secret, and didn't we agree whoever we thought was the best would naturally be the Green Ninja? Huh? The Green Ninja! The destined Ninja to defeat Lord Garmadon, huh? Jay: Why would we say that? Cole: Yeah, I'm drawing a blank. Zane: Nope. That conversation is not in my database. Jay: You know what I learned today? Nya: What's that? Jay: No matter what kind of secret you have, whether you're a snake or a samurai, it's important to be yourself. Cole: Yeah, that's cute, but you wanna know what I learned? The Serpentine now have the first Fangblade. Zane: But we are getting stronger. One day, we will all reach our True Potential and Pythor will be stopped. Jay: And we figured out all this without Sensei. Pretty good for four Ninja. (Nya punches him.) And a Samurai. Kai: I wonder what Sensei is doing now. ---- (Garmadon and Wu reached the base of the mountain.) Garmadon: We're here. The Mountain of Madness. Wu: The only way back to Ninjago is up there? Garmadon: The worst is yet to come. (They start ascending the mountain.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2012 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Transcript Category:Episodes